


Тридцать семь и два

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Family, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Тащите ручку и бумагу, мне надо составить завещание, пока я ещё в состоянии!





	Тридцать семь и два

Всё, что вам нужно знать о Клаусе: он переболел всем, чем только можно в детстве и взрослую жизнь провел относительно здоровым. Наркотики не в счёт, что вы, это для души. В целом, Клаус был уверен, что он никогда не болеет и всегда здоров.

Всё, что вам нужно знать о мнении окружающих насчёт выводов брата: _Клаус — совершенно — не умеет — болеть._

Наверное, именно по этой причине из дома резко исчезли все, включая Бэна и Пого, и исключая непредупреждённого Пятого — _чёртовы предатели и трусы, а не семья_  — и неисправную Грейс, в чьём коде активно пытался разобраться Пятый. Точнее, продолжал бы пытаться, но у судьбы были другие планы.

— Я умираю! — Клаус картинно закатил глаза и схватился за горло. Пятый устало потёр переносицу, опустив плечи так, будто на него легла тяжесть трёх миров.

— Тридцать семь и два, Клаус… — он безуспешно пытался втолковать это брату добрые тридцать минут. Безуспешно.

— Тащите ручку и бумагу, мне надо составить завещание, — его голос надломился, — пока я ещё в состоянии…

Пятый спрятал лицо в ладонях. Клаус ворочался, переворачиваясь на левый бок, затем на правый, а после на спину.

— Ты можешь полежать, не двигаясь, хотя бы десять секунд? — Пятый посмотрел на него уничтожающим взглядом, который не возымел никакого эффекта.

— Ох, прости, мои мучения тебе мешают? — он шмыгнул носом, потянувшись за салфетками. — Прошу прощения, что угнетаю тебя своим присутствием! — Клаус с чувством высморкался и кинул скомканную салфетку прямо на пол. Пятый медленно вдохнул; выдохнул; досчитал до двадцати и исчез в пространстве.

Через несколько секунд он вернулся со стаканом в одной руке и двумя таблетками в другой.

— Ты должен это выпить, — он вручил брату стакан, пока тот задумчиво разглядывал белые таблетки в его ладони.

— Что из этого ЛСД? — спрашивает Клаус, и Пятый шумно выдыхает.

— Увы, ничего, иначе бы я сам принял, — устало говорит брат и до еще одного слова Клауса просто запихивает таблетки тому в рот. — Глотай, — зло процедил Пятый, опираясь коленом об его кровать и крепко сжимая пальцы на чужом лице.

Клаус проглотил их вместе с вязкой слюной, замечая то, что злой Пятый — _это чёртовски горячо._

— Хороший мальчик, — мимолётно улыбнулся он, опуская руку, но не двигаясь с места. У Клауса белые следы от его пальцев на красных щеках и блестящий глубокий взгляд. Пятый чуть засмотрелся.

_Твою мать._

— Сделай так ещё раз, — просит Клаус, но брат только закатывает глаза и спрыгивает с кровати.

— Спи и выздоравливай, — Клаус ловит его за руку парадоксально горячими-холодными пальцами

— Ну, а вдруг я сегодня умру? — у Пятого дёрнулся глаз. Он выдернул свою руку и подавил желание схватить Клауса за ворот футболки.

— В последний раз повторяю: у тебя температура тридцать семь и два! — он привычно исчезает в пространстве, а Клаусу снятся откровенные неправильные сны с участием кое-какого мудака.


End file.
